


Eclipse of Gold

by 99redragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Demons, Gen, Plague, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99redragons/pseuds/99redragons
Summary: A powerful Alcor is summoned during an eclipse.





	Eclipse of Gold

Ah, such obsessed evil!

 

Chorus. River of voices, young, old, varied in language and species. They call out in defeated, hopeless tones, desperation in some and deflated, breathless hope in others. Children, echoing, without understanding and toneless as prayer.

 

Smoke, spiraling in a fog, meaningful in its path around the detailed tapestry, woven in blood red fabrics, beloved tattered clothes, ruined stuffies, a quilt of age and suffering.

 

Gold. A light appeared, bobbing gently and growing like a cloud billowing into a humanoid shape, webs of light and stars extending from its back.

 

“ **––W̥̭͐̐͢–̦͕̇̀ͣͫ̔͊͌–̧̘͓ͬh̯͑–̴̝͈̗̙̖͎͒–̤̫͍̜̰͎̌ͬ–ͩ͗ͩ–––ͩ͗ͩw̔ͯ͐̚–̪̗ͩ̽̄ͦͯ͗ÿ͉̘̍ͤ͗ͣ͢ –̊–̂̆͐–ͪͥ͌̽̈̒–̓ͭ͆̏̐ͭ͋̕ȃv̧ͥ̀̓ͮ–e̔̑̉–̽̇̓́̄ͥ́͠ y͆̈́҉ơ–̈́̈̿́͌͗–̊ÿ́͑̓̍ͤ͋ͧ–̽̏̓̀̔͆u͌̂̓̈̒ –s̔ͩͣͨ́͌ű͑͠–̐–̈̒ͥ̑oͨ͑̀̌͑̑–͗ͫ͆ͥ̔̏̕–̴̐́̒m̊̈ͨ͗̇̊–̧ͭ̉ͩ–̑̿ͥͩ̚nͭ̆–́  –m̷̑̄̊–̴͂ͨͮ͌–̈̒̊̆͗̂̍͝–͊̈́̚͢e̍ͯ͑   ––̙̗̦̳̓͂̿̑ͣ?͓̱̏ͭ̈–͂ͪ** “ it spoke, static and echo distorting its archaic sounds into a strange flow. Its bright eyes, Golden in softness of its expressionless face, travelled the crowd for a speaker, for every body within the hollowed clearing was touching, holding, weeping into the fabric of his circle.

 

“Star.” An old man spoke, his long whiskers feeling the heads of the children around him, cautiously poking into the air of the circle beyond. He spread his webbed hands wide, encompassing the vast crowd around him.

“We call to you in a time of great sorrow.” He lifted the young girl at his feet, holding her head up like a baby though she was much too old to need it. Her eyes drooped; the lids reddened and purple, like bruises were radiating out from the sockets, reaching with arms like a dying sun. She coughed weakly, and the golden one saw the pain filling her body like a spilling cup.

It was all around him, not a soul in sight unaffected by the blight. Many were dying, their energy sapped into the hole of sickness within their eyes, blinding darkness over their vision. Ones who could not walk were held aloft, those who could not see held by guiding hands to face the bright wonder.

 

“ **Ÿͦͤͪ–͂̉̾ͨ̄͠–̉͞o̐̉̃͐ͬ–̉̈́̑͑̿ͬͯ–̋̃o̓͂̽͂ͬͪ͟–̂̐ͯ͑͝r͊̇͋͋̋–ͬͩ –c͐̇––͂̐ͭ̃̅͝ḧ́̌͊̋̋ͥ–̎̂ͩ͡–̀̓̒͑ͬ̃͒͏i̊ͯl̷ͤͦ̑–̢̋̌–̵̅ͧ͊ͬ–ͩ̓̆̓ͦ̏e̢̎͊ͣ͌ͥ̅ͣ–̸ͥ͋̈ͣͮn̍͐̆̂– –̶̂̑ͭͩ̐ͪͭ̿̈–̶̛̓ͦ́͆͝ẉ̖̬––̭i̩–̨̗̫̳̼– ––̢̉͂͐͒̍͋ͨn͑–ͫ̃̆–̓͝–͑̏̽͒͝t̨̄ͧͪ͆͌–ͩͯͮͪͬ ––̊ͨͪ̏̈́̔ͨ–̈́l̓͗̚–̈́̽́͐͒–̍ͪ̔ͧͧ̔͌̌–ͭ͊̈ͭͩ̓̚i̽̏ͤ̓̾ͩ–ͥ̌͒ͨ̉̇-͂̊ͫ̽̃̈̆̇–͑̓̾̌̍ͮͦ̿–̅ͪ̒̏̓ͯ̚v̓ͭͥͮͦͥ–̓̓ͨ,** ” he toned, with a soft glow of his body the brightest thing in sight. The sky above even was muted, the sun blocked by an encroaching dark body of space.

****

 

****

Following his gaze, the elder spoke, “Is it the end, then? With our fading sun, so too, does our people?” he was calm, the words over the crowd like the death sentence they had been living.

****

 

****

Shaking his head, the golden spirit floated forward, its wings in broken ribbons behind him, though flutters of black night sky could be glimpsed as he moved.

****

He reached for the child, slowly, wordless as his bright hands hesitated before the small child. He made a startled blip as she was placed in his arms, without ceremony, the short elder gazing with empty eyes at the child between them breathing unsteadily.

****

 

****

“We offer you our lives. Those of the dying, the old, those who would not recover. The adults, if you must, those without children, the already sickly and in pain.” He barely paused at the spirits’ stuttering static of question “All we ask,” he closed his eyes, placing a shaking, wrinkled hand upon the child’s barely rising chest, and the dozens of elderly and adult extended their hands out, some clawed, some hooved, feathered, spined or winged, over each other and the young among them, “Is cure the children. Save them, if you can, just take away their pain, let them live one more happy day.” He fixed the golden demon with grey, deep eyes, circles upon circles of blind lenses evenly meeting the flat gold. “Let the future survive.”

****

 

****

The spirit did not speak, did not move save for the flittering of his shadow upon the fabric as their moon o’ertook the sun. Finally he bent his head, blinking back evenly and passing the child back as he floated up and to the center. He flickered, the gold sputtering and flaring as he took a meditative stance. The hollow of their gathering glowed with light, tendrils of black and gold reaching and weaving out to the edges. Appendages reached for them, babies were lifted and the old trailed arthritic fingers along their otherworldly light. The space was bathed in it, energy pulsing and moving. His head turned, this way and that, frowning here and glancing there, with only the great third eye open and searching.

****

 

****

Hundreds of people, none of them human, wearing rags and bandages and most without shoes, united in stoic patience as their world dimmed to the demon in their midst. Slowly, without fire or spark, their sad eyes relaxed, fuzzy, strange peace glowing out of their eyes. The gasping, the delirious, relaxed, pained muscles easing and drifting away peacefully into forever sleep. The children began to stand, some letting smiles reach their faces and looking to the adults to see them doing the same, hugging and crying as their sleeping children woke and opened their eyes. The sick purple faded, from all, the rays of darkness receding from their skin and fading away into the network of tendrils winding away to the demon’s centre.

****

 

****

Finally, he sighed, a fog receding with his breath and his glow dimming down to the dusk cloaking the cured people. A faint smile touched his lips, as the people dipped their heads, wept, cheered with weak voices just beginning to fill with hope. They extended hands to the passed, peaceful in their sickbeds and without a shade of darkness over their eyes. Honoring, cherishing, hugging and collapsing with emotion at the marvel.

****

 

****

The golden one nodded, his work done, fading away into the grey plane as he watched the freed souls float away waving grateful goodbyes to the remaining below. He left, the future begun.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent eclipse. First Ao3 post woot! Hopefully will be putting more old tumblr stuff up here. I have ideas for a second chapter if y'all like this, so please tell me what you think 6u6


End file.
